Insanity: A girl's Best friend
by Punk Knut
Summary: How says insanity's not a blessing? So this is how it is... Lucius is in Azkaban, and Draco's gone insane. His Grandmother from over a century ago has come back as a ghost. Students are dying and it's all Draco's fault, or is it? Who's really doing the ki
1. Since when was insanity such a bad thing

Insanity: A girl's Best friend.  
  
Summary: It's 6th Year and Draco's gone crazy. His father is in Azkaban, his Mother's just mopes around the house, he's got voices in his head and soon everyone becomes a victim to "The Slasher." Draco's great-great-great- great grandmother has come back as a ghost from centuries ago, but who is really doing the killing, Draco or his grandmother?  
  
Disclaimer: This is simple, either you're smart and know they're all J.K's or your a dumbass and wouldn't even be thinking about it. Take your pick?  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter One: Since when was insanity such a bad thing?  
  
~~~  
  
Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa, stood on the roof of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Watching as students lazed by the lake or somewhere on the grass.  
  
'Look at them,' said the voice in his head. 'Haven't they got something better to do?'  
  
"Who are you?" Draco asked. He'd been hearing this voice for some time now.  
  
'Let's call me your wake-up call,' The voice said, amazingly it was agirl's voice. 'You can call me Immie.'  
  
"Immie?" Draco asked, "Where did you come from?"  
  
'Don't you remember your mother's stories? Centuries ago a young girl named Imogen Black used to attend Hogwarts, she was a witch and belonged to a pure-blooded family, so naturally she was a slytherin. They say the girl ran mad and began killed her friends and the other students. The girl became a legend and is still told in stories to pure-blooded children today.'  
  
"How do you know that?" Draco asked.  
  
Immie sighed inside his head. 'I'm your mother's great-great-great grandmother. I'm Imogen Black. Your mother told you that story when you were five.'  
  
"So what do you have to do with me?" Draco asked.  
  
'As I said, I'm your wake-up call,' Immie told him.  
  
"How so?" Draco asked folding his arms and leaning against the wall.  
  
'Think about it Draco, you're father is in Azkaban. Who put him there? The good-two-shoes Potter, Potter's have been drive our family mad for years, with the expection of my so called extremely-great grandson, Sirius Black,' She spat the name as if it were slime in her mouth.  
  
Draco grinned. "So do you stay inside my mind or can I actually see you?" 'Hold on,' Immie said. Draco's mind became suddenly fuzzy then normal again, he realised he was holding his head with his eyes closed tight. He let his head go and opened his eyes.  
  
She was staring at a girl his age, with waist length blonde curls, which was only held back with a thin black head-band. She was bearing Hogwarts robes with the slytherin crest on them, She had a silver and green scarf around her neck. Her skin was a pale-creamy colour and her eyes were a mystic-blue, much darker and brighter than his own.  
  
She walked over to her grandson and hugged him tightly. "Hello Draco."  
  
Draco was stunned. "I... I thought you'd look at grey, like the other ghosts."  
  
Immie smiled. "Draco, darling, I'm a Black, I can't stand to be stained with that ugly grey, I may have been alive around 1880, but give me some credit boy."  
  
Draco grinned, she was fantastic.  
  
Draco looked down at the hem of her robes, they showed signs of burnings. Draco looked up into her face to see her watching him.  
  
"They- they burned you?"  
  
Immie nodded and shrugged. "I guess they weren't going to let a mass- murderer go free, I mean when your choices are a lifetime sentence in Azkaban or death, that fire starts to look really friendly."  
  
Draco's eyes widened in horror. "How can you talk about it so... casually?"  
  
"Draco, I've had a hundred and twenty years or so to get over it, think about it."  
  
Draco was thinking about it. He didn't think he'd ever get over something like that. "So..." He said, looking down at the ground again. "Is that why you hate Potters?"  
  
Immie laughed, her laugh was a high-pitched kind-of giggle. "That's one of the reasons. Sure it was a Potter who set light to me, but that's not the only reasons. Filthy-muggle loving disgraces, the lot of them. And now another one has tried to ruin my family again, we need to get revenge Draco, and you're going to help me."  
  
Draco smiled. "Now this sounds like fun."  
  
Immie laughed again. "That's my boy, let's talk."  
  
~~~  
  
Draco waited behind a suit of armour, Immie beside him.  
  
"So remind me why I've been standing here for the last ten minutes?" Draco asked his grandmother.  
  
"One way to get back at people is to hit them where it hurts the most. We have to make Potter wish he was dead before we actually get him. And what is one thing Potter loves the most?"  
  
"House-elf hugging Granger," Draco spat.  
  
Immie nodded, smiling. "How will Harry react when he sees one of his closest friends dead?"  
  
"He'll want to kill himself," Draco said evilly.  
  
"Good, that ought to teach him to mess with our family."  
  
Draco chuckled. "Stupid Potter."  
  
They heard footsteps coming closer. "Is it her?" Draco asked Immie.  
  
Immie suddenly became invisible, Draco heard her walked around the corner, "Yes," She whispered when she returned.  
  
Draco grinned. "It's showtime."  
  
~~~  
  
"Did you hear?" A Ravenclaw student asked a Hufflepuff in the Great Hall.  
  
"Hear what?" The hufflepuff replied.  
  
"They found that Granger girl dead near the library. There was blood everywhere. She'd been stabbed to death with a butcher's knife, but they couldn't find the murderer."  
  
"SILENCE!" Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of the school, boom across the Hall, making the many candles shake.  
  
The students fell quiet.  
  
"As I'm sure, you're all very aware of the events of what had happened today. Miss Hermione Granger has been found dead outside the school's library."  
  
Whispers filled the room. Dumbledore spoke over them.  
  
"Do not be alarmed. We have taken precautions, and all are safe, do not panic."  
  
"Of you were so precautionous why is Hermione dead?" Ginny Weasley yelled, her voice sounding as if she'd been crying for a long time.  
  
"I'm afraid that Hermione's death was inevitable, we can't change it. All we can do is catch the killer."  
  
Dumbledore's eys travelled over Gryffindor table. They stopped on two boys, One was Harry Potter, whom looked as though he had been crying also, and the other was Ronald Wealsey, who was hugging his crying sister.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes travelled over the rest of the school. One thing that scared him was that the marks of the cuts had been so familiar. He had seen them in a book before. It was the trade mark of "The Slasher" better known as Imogen Black.  
  
But it was impossible, Imogen had been burned before even he was born. Could this be a copy cat?  
  
His eyes landed on a decendant of Imogen's. Draco Malfoy. It couldn't be Draco, he disliked Hermione, but would he kill? It wouldn't be a student. It had to be an outsider, would would want to kill Hermione? Unless...  
  
~~~  
  
How was that? I hope you liked it. I promise there will be more intense killing in the future chapters, I'm just in a rush to finish this and intensity was rather hard to put in, in a rush.  
  
Review if you wish, I love getting them. Flames are welcome, but mostly I'd like to know how I went, I thought I went rather poorly. I know I've done something wrong, so come on, let me know. I dare ya, lol.  
  
~Thai. 


	2. Weasel

Insanity: A girl's Best friend.  
  
Summary: It's 6th Year and Draco's gone crazy. His father is in Azkaban, his Mother's just mopes around the house, he's got voices in his head and soon everyone becomes a victim to "The Slasher." Draco's great-great-great- great grandmother has come back as a ghost from centuries ago, but who is really doing the killing, Draco or his grandmother?  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapter.  
  
A/N: I would like to point out to "Unregistered Person" that you could burn a witch or wizard, as they wouldn't be able to perform the flame-freezing charm without a wand, duh! Also, please do not post the same review twice, its rather annoying.  
  
-=-=-  
  
Chapter Two: Weasel.  
  
-=-=-  
  
Draco leant against the wall and ran a hand through his hair. Immie leant next to him, gazing at the ceiling, mildly amused.  
  
"Did you see Potter's face?" Draco asked, grinning.  
  
Immie chuckled, "Crying like his great-grandfather."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, "Was he the one who...?" Draco glanced at her robe hem.  
  
Immie nodded, not looking down, her face screwed up in anger. "The stupid git, thought he could get rid of me, but his decendants will pay."  
  
"Yes, Potter will pay," Draco said, lying down on his bed.  
  
The door of the dorm swung open. Draco lifted his head as Immie disappeared and Blaise walked in.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing?"  
  
"Lying down," Draco said, dully stating the obvious.  
  
Draco smirked mentally at how oblivious Blaise was that someone else had just been in the room.  
  
"Snape's having a house meeting in the common room," Blaise told him.  
  
Draco sighed and stepped off the bed. Amazing, you kill one Gryffindor and the whole castle is turned upside-down.  
  
Blaise exited the room, Draco behind him.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Snape glared at them all and pinned a piece of paper to the wall.  
  
"This is the latest prefect scedule, teachers will be accompaning all prefects on watch, due to the recent accidents..."  
  
Snape was cut off by multiple girls trying to talk at the same time.  
  
"Why did this happen...?"  
  
"Shouldn't we be sent home?"  
  
"We're the most important house, we'll be next..."  
  
"SILENCE!!" Snape shouted angrily. "Dumbledore is doing the best he can. No, you will not be sent home. We don't know why this has happened. And this meeting is over."  
  
With that, Snape turned on his heel and left the room, ignoring further questions from his Slytherin students.  
  
Blaise looked at Draco, Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That man has issues," Draco said, before walking out of the common room also.  
  
"Immie," Draco whispered as he entered a dungeon and closed the door behind himself.  
  
His grandmother appeared in front of him.  
  
"What's wrong baby?" She asked, brushing a hand through his ungelled hair. "You seem restless."  
  
"I need to do something, there should be another attack."  
  
"Don't you think it's too soon?"  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "No, Potter needs to pay, let's get him now!"  
  
"No!" Immie said firmly. "Not yet, let's torture him futher."  
  
Draco folded his arms over his chest as Immie paced the room, thinking.  
  
"Who will he miss next?"  
  
"Weasel," Draco spat.  
  
"Weasel?" Immie asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Weasley."  
  
"There are still Weasley's, I thought they would have died out by now."  
  
"With the ammount of kids they have, no chance."  
  
"So how is Weasley connected to Potter?"  
  
"It's his best friend," Draco told her, smirking evilly.  
  
"Perfect," Immie said, rubbing her hands together. "Let's plan it."  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Wouldn't it be great to be evil? Just joking.  
  
Sorry this is so maddeningly short, I've been rather sidetracked while typing it.  
  
Review and tell me if I got around Immie enough, I still think she's flawed.  
  
See you next chapter,  
  
-Love C.J, xox. 


End file.
